winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox Mist
}} Mother: }} Grandsires: Grandmothers: Brother: Uncle: Aunt: |pup = Cub Mist |adult = Fox Mist |past = Hunter |current = None |status = Deceased }}Fox Mist is a fluffy orange-red vixen with a white chest, muzzle, and tail tip and chocolate brown eyes. Personality Fox Mist had stunning fur and eyes, she was considered the pack's beauty. She was also smart, strong, devoted, and a right-hand vixen. Fox Mist liked to tease her friends and could also be a bit of a flirt, but was everything you could want in a packmate— and more. Backstory and Facts *Fox Mist was named because she is gentle and deceiving. *Fox Mist had a crush on Fox Sharp before he and Snap became mates. *Fox Mist was killed by Scourge along with Fox Flame and Fox Rain. Quotes :"None of us vixens are pretty enough, eh, Sharp?" Fox Mist said teasingly, giving the bright ginger male a good-natured nudge. ― Fox Mist teases Fox Sharp :Snap sighed and sat down, feeling bored. She had been thinking about asking Fox Mother her opinion on something, but could see she was fast asleep still. She stepped outside the high-ranking cave into the main tunnel. Fox Mist glanced at her. Snap remembered her good-natured teasing a few nights ago, but now she looked skeptical and a little scornful. :"You and Fox Sharp are mates for, like, two days, and you're already carrying his pups? We-ird!" ― Fox Mist about Snap being pregnant :Snap glared at Fox Mist for a moment. She turned to Fox Mother in acknowledgement and sighed. :Thorn pricked her ears. "Snap's having pups? With a /fox?/ She's our former Packmate- why are we always the last to hear about this stuff?" She glanced irritably at Beetle who was scratching an ear. :"Not our problem! You're only here as a courtesy, anyway. /We/ are her Packmates now." Fox Mist said, sticking her nose in the air. ― Fox Mist speaking with Thorn about Snap's pregnancy :"Yes, that's probably better." Snap said, scooting away a little. She didn't know any fox stories- other than Flower and Frost, which wasn't much of a pup story anyway. "Go ahead, Fox Mist. :"Fox Mist began to speak. "Many many seasons ago, long before this pack was in existence, there was a huge giantfur. He stumbled upon a small fox foraging for berries in the forest. He laughed at her and said 'You are a weak and defenseless thing, compared to me, a huge, powerful giantfur, who rules the forest!' The fox replied, 'You might be surprised at what foxes can do.' The giantfur roared with laughter. 'You? I don't believe it!' Several days later, a hunter lay a trap for game, and the giantfur was caught in it. He roared for help, but the only animal that came to his aid was the same fox. He said, 'You can't help me. Go find someone else stronger.' She replied, 'You watch.' She had strong sharp teeth that cut through the thick rope easily, setting him free. The giantfur watched in amazement, and when he was freed, asked, 'How can I ever repay you?' The fox replied, 'Don't underestimate anyone on their size.' And ever since that day, the giantfur listened." ''― Fox Mist tells Fox Mother's pups a story :''Fox Sharp was always nice to me, and so were Fox Mother and Fox Mist. They all stopped trusting me after that. It was hard to gain it back." ― Snap explains to Thunder about when she first joined the Fox Pack Family Tree Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Deceased